RintoxLenka Oneshots
by hainauka
Summary: A collection of oneshots revolving around the ship RintoxLenka. Will be updated inconsistently, as I write more oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm home." Rinto opened the door to the small apartment he lived in, waiting for a response from a certain blonde. Not a single sound. He hung his jacket up and took his shoes off, then removing one of the hairclips fastened in his bangs, correcting it so the messy strands of hair were held up by the white accessories. The blonde walked lazily into the kitchen, dropping his bag to the floor. The bag contained lyrics and drafts for various songs he was recording currently, his job was a bit exhausting to times. And today he had recorded so much that his voice was a bit sore. He poured some tea into a white cup, taking small sips of the warm liquid. He wasn't the biggest fan of coffee, he preferred tea instead. His eyes were locked at a sheet of paper on the counter, the schedule for the recording sessions. A small smile formed at his lips when he saw that tomorrow was a day off since he'd been working overtime. Finally they understood that he needed rest aswell.

He continued over to his bedroom, but stopping in the living room when he spotted Lenka sleeping on the couch. Dozens of sheet music were scattered all over the table, and her eletric bass was placed in one of the chairs. She was curled up on the couch, her blonde locks flowing down, framing her face. The blonde girl had visible bags under her eyes, clearly exhausted from work. She had been working overtime too, but stayed at home instead to sing there.

Rinto didn't like how she overworked herself too much, it worried him. She was precious to him, and seeing her being so tired like that made him worry. He crouched down to her height, slipping his arms around her, lifting her up bridal-style. He smiled warmly at her sleeping form, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She made a small noise in her sleep, a tiny smile forming on her lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, much to Rintos' surprise. "You've been working late haven't you?" She mumbled sleepily, her sea-blue eyes looking up at him.

"Yeah. But you have been overworking yourself by singing and writing even in the weekends." He looked at her with a sligthly stern glare, but mostly of worry. She looked down a bit, a guilty look across her face.

"Sorry..., I just thought you would be happy if we earned a little more money..." She snuggled up to his chest, his body warmth being comfortable.

"It's okay." He chuckled a little, smiling at her. "But we need some sleep. Tomorrow we have a day off, so I suggest we'll just relax then. Does that sound good?" She nodded. "Yeah."

He carried her into their bed, carefully laying her down. He then laid down next to her, letting out a small groan. He was really tired, all the work had worn him out. Lenka slowly crept up closer to him, leaning her head onto his chest. She pulled the covers over them, looking up at Rinto. "Goodnight." She whispered, lifting her head up so they met eye to eye. "Night." He replied giving her a soft peck on the lips, and then pulling her close, his arms wrapped gently around her waist. She leaned her head onto his chest once again, slowly drifting away into sleep. He studied her face a little, carefully stroking her cheek before he also fell into sleep, small thoughts wandering in his head about the new day infront of them.

* * *

**As you can see, I will be writing small oneshots revolving around Rinto and Lenka ! These may vary in length, as my laziness might shorten it haha cx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys ! Here is one more chapter ! This oneshot is a bit short, but I hope it's okay !**

* * *

He stood there, beside the altar. He was wearing a white suit, and a red rose in the shirtpocket. His blonde hair was less messy than it was when he was in casual clothing, the bangs now free from their usual hairclips. It wasn't very visible, but he was nervous. The young man corrected his tie a bit, gulping. What if she didn't arrive at time? What if he did something awkward? What if he wasn't able to say yes? Thousands of worried thougths sprinted through his head, making his hands sweaty. He wanted to marry her of course, but he felt like he was going to mess up, maybe even make her embarassed. He looked at crowd infront of him, his gaze shifting every four seconds. Where was she? The priest comtinued talking about something. He couldn't understand what he was saying, he was too sucked up in the thought of her missing. But then the music started. A short female figure entered the church. It was Lenka. She looked up at him, a warm smile formed on her lips. She was wearing a long white wedding gown, it was a bit simplistic, but she had mentioned herself that she didn't wanted to look flashy. Her long blonde hair that usually was up in it's signature ponytail, was now up in a bun, the long veil flowing down to the red carpet on the floor. Her sea-blue eyes sparkled with happiness, more than they usually did. He blushed at the sight of her, she was simply beautiful.

All the nervosity that Rinto had felt before has simply washed away at the sight of her, replaced with security and confidence. He was sure now. He wanted to marry her. She now stood infront of him, looking into his eyes. She gave him a soft smile, placing her small hands in his. He grasped them ligthly, gently rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. The priest continued preaching, but neither one of them listened, they were completely infatuated by eachother. When the priest asked if he wanted to take her as his wife he answered yes right away, as if it came naturally to him. She answered the same, becoming sligthly teary-eyed. This was a promise they had made as small children, a promise of being together forever. They both had kept this promise, their love for eachother stronger than anything else they had experienced in their lives. Tears ran down her face as they leaned in for the kiss, she was truly happy. They weren't lovestruck teenagers anymore, they were married now, Wife and husband. They had married eachother when they grew up, just like they had promised. Rinto used his thumb to wipe away the tears when their lips parted, giving her a warm smile.

The party after the ceremony was a blast for both of them, both friends and family all gathered for the couple. They didn't dance too much though, it just wasn't his style, he had mentioned. She had added on that she would often stumble and fall when she tried, she wasn't used to that kind of dancing. Instead, they kept themselves to chatting and having fun with the other guests, just simply enjoying the atmosphere of the event.

When they excited the church and arrived home that day, they were both completely exhausted, almost falling asleep at once when they had changed into their sleeping attire. "This was a great day..." She said softly, looking at the golden ring that was now on her ring finger, cuddling up to Rinto. "Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her, slowly closing his eyes. "Can't wait for the honeymoon..." She sleepily mumbled, snuggling up to his chest. He gave her a small smile while his eyes were closed, a feeling of security growing upon his mind.

"Me neither." he whispered before drifting into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this one-shot is going to be extremely cheesy; you can probably even smell the cheesiness by now ppfft**

**I just love these two dorks ok**

**Anyway, this is a short snippet of a High School Band Club AU I have had on my mind for a while, I might never write a full fic based upon it lmao**

**Sorry for using so much spacing, but set up that way so the dialogue is easier to read ****and it makes the story look like its longer haha**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

"Hey Lenka, wait!" Rinto exclaimed, grabbing her arm by the wrist, making her stop in her step. He could feel his cheeks reddening. It was now or never.

"What's up?" She asked, her sea-blue eyes reflecting curiosity. He then became silent for a while, studying her face. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her lips, they seemed so soft. Her skin was soft as well, the feeling of his skin touching hers making him blush even more.

"I-i…" He managed to blurt out, looking down at his feet. "Are you okay, Rinto-san? You seem a bit uneasy." She mentioned, a small frown of worry forming on her face.

"I-I lo…" He stopped in the middle of the sentence, building up his courage. He felt like an idiot at this point, he couldn't even talk properly. Well, there was no going back now. He had to finish what he was going to say, or else it would just make everything awkward the next day.

"I-I love you, Kagamine-san!" He finally managed to stutter out, his face red as a tomato from embarrassment. The blonde girls' eyes widened, she was quite surprised by his sudden confession. She tried processing it through her head, but it just became a huge bundle of messy, unorganized thoughts.

"R-really?" She stammered, looking at him, straight into his marine eyes. He nodded, and carefully held his hands in hers, blushing madly. "I probably should have told you earlier, but it was just… too hard. I have been hanging out with you so much thanks to the club that I couldn't help it…" He averted his gaze a little, but found himself locking gazes with her no matter how much he tried to avoid it. Lenkas' face was reddening a bit more, her thoughts going back to when they had first started the club. They were just two random students that had a mutual interest for music and singing, and were the only two that had signed up for the music club. So they had to get along in some way, and they did. It was a blast to go down there after hours of boring and uninteresting classes, just composing songs and having fun. She had recently found out that she enjoyed the blonde boy's company just as much as composing music. When staring into his eyes at that moment, she felt the urge to give him an answer somehow. She could never say it with words, that would just mess everything up.

Then she placed her lips onto his, not caring about her thoughts at all. It was nothing more than a short peck, she didn't dare do anything more than that. Rinto was taken by surprise because of her sudden action, but kissed her back carefully, enjoying the sensation. It was even better than expected; kissing her was like heaven to him. He ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair, almost smiling a bit in between the kiss. Their lips then parted, even though neither of them wanted this moment to end. If time could just stop for a little while, both blondes would be in a state of bliss.

Lenka then hurried over to a desk in the corner of the room, placing her electric bass in its black bag and quickly zipping it shut. The blonde girl then wrote something down on a sheet of scrap paper that was left on the desk. She ran over to the door, and grabbed the handle. "I-I'll see you at practice tomorrow!" She said, running out the door, trying to hide the very visible blush on her cheeks.

"Y-yeah!" Rinto answered, waving at her. He then closed the door to the clubroom, his hands covering his mouth. He had just kissed the girl he had a crush on, directly on the lips. When he thought back on the kiss he couldn't help but smile widely. His eyes then looked over at the white paper on the desk, that Lenka had apparently left behind. Was it on purpose? The young man walked over and picked it up, reading the text.

[ I like you back.

Maybe we can go out sometime?]

* * *

**Told you it was going to be cheesy ; u ;**

**Anyways, feel free to suggest new themes for further oneshots ! I need ideas, so keep them coming !**


End file.
